voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiro/Gallery
Official Images= Official stats - Shiro.png|Official stats. Shiro casual.png|Shiro's casual outfit. Happy Valentine's Day - cards (twitter 2.7.2017).jpg GBShiro.png|Guidebook pages. |-|Season 1= Shiro (Opening Scene).png Shiro in the Space.png|Shiro on Kerberos. 4. The first of many 'oh snap' moments for Shiro.png|The first of man 'oh sh--' moments for Shiro. Matt_Shiro_and_Sam.png 5. Run away run away.png|Please don't beam us up Scotty. 7. Shiro protests to the Galra.png Blackhairshiro.png|Shiro's appearance before enslavement 33. Shiro strapped to gurney.png|No, I will never give into your cutrate life insurance scam. Do you hear me? NEVER! STOP IGNORING ME.png|STOP IGNORING ME. 41. Is that a cliff.png Capture-20161015-102430.png Capture-20161015-102921.png 49. What Keith's been working on.png Shiro, Pidge, Lance, Keith and Hunk on Keith's House.png 44. Good to have you back.png|So, uh, hey. Not that you're back can w- Capture-20161015-102629.png 47. Shiro and Keith after rescue.png|Even after a year, no is still a no. Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge & Hunk.jpg|The soon-to-be Paladins tracking down the Blue Lion Capture-20161015-103309.png Lance, Pidge, Shiro, Keith and Hunk.png Capture-20161015-103816.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-14-01h46m51s236.png|Shiro and the team panicking while Lance pilots Team Voltron in Another Planet.png Lance, Hunk, Shiro, Pidge and Keith in Arus.jpg Shiro, Keith and Lance.jpg Pidge, Shiro and Sloth-Like Creature.png|Shiro and Pidge taking in the majestic scenery. Shiro in Jungle-like Planet.png|That'll do, Pidge. That'll do. 156. Pidge and Shiro sharing grin.png 70. Shiro gives Lance the Team Dad glare.png|"Team Dad" glares at Lance, stopping him in the middle of another bit of racy innuendo. Team Voltron Will Dress Uniforms.png|Suit up! 171. Team suits up first time.png 195. Shiro startled by hand 2.png 196. Shiro's hand hurts.png|Should've stuck with the regular strength Icy Hot, Shiro. 197. Shiro about to unleash some whupass.png|Shiro prepares to unleash the Chidori! Wait, what? Wrong anime again? Freaking admin screwed up again. Oh well, roll with it! 222. Shiro smiling after first Voltron battle.png Team Voltron - LD.png Team Voltron (Ep. 2).png 9. Shiro elevator to Black Lion.png|Shiro gets to ride an elevator before his zip line. 18. Shiro traveling to his lion.png 50. Shiro mindmeld image - ship launch (mission to Kerberors maybe).png|Same ship as in the background of Pidge's picture with her brother. Shiro & Pidge during mental exercise.png|Shiro reasoning with Pidge. 52. Team Voltron taking a break from training.png 54. Shiro and Keith are so done with this.png|Can't a man drink his Capri Sun in peace? 56. Shiro has flashback fighting the Gladiator bot.png|The first of many PTSD flashbacks. 57. Keith defends a paralyzed Shiro.png|Yes, my son. Defend me. 72. Ready for more goo food fighting.png 74. Yeah it's over.png 75. Team Voltron covered in food goo.png Shirogoo.png|Oh, yeah~~ This isn't just 'food goo'. 5. No - just no.png|'No. Just... no.' 6. Waiting for the prisoners to wake up.png Shiro, Pidge and Galra's Prisoners.jpg Shiro & Galra Prisoners.jpg Shiro, Matt, Former Galra Prisoners & Galra Robot Soldier.png|Shiro taking charge to save Matt from the gladiator pit. Pidge, Former Galra Prisoners and Shiro.jpg 20. Shiro just before hurting Matt.png Shiro Does Not Understand.jpg 38. Shiro powers up Galra compuer.png|Shiro's power glove is much, much cooler than that other one. 47. Shiro struggles with a protesting Pidge.png 48. Shiro struggles with a protesting Pidge 2.png 92. Shiro facing down gladiator Myzaks.png|Shiro facing the gladiator Myzax. 14. Matt Shiro and other aliens face the arena.png Shiro, Former Galra Prisoners and Matt are afraid.jpg 110. This is my fight.png|"This is my fight!" Shiro's Smile.png|"Your father and brother would be proud of you, Katie." Pidge_&_Shiro.png|Shiro and Pidge having a bonding moment 17. Coran and Shiro discussion.png 41. Shiro and Pidge being scanned.png 74. Shiro forgets basic first aid.png|Shiro promptly forgets every bit of the first aid training he undoubtedly had. 88. Shiro carrying Lance - oh crap.png|Shiro, no. You do not sack carry someone with internal injuries. 93. Enemy fisticuffs.png|"You ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?" 96. Sendak's claws at Shiro's throat.png|Is it still a Mexican standoff when it's not on Earth? And if the only human involved is Japanese? 99. Shiro gets distracted.png Kerberos_Mission_Disappears.png|♪ Hello darkness, my old friend... ♪ 120. Lance prone and Shiro handcuffed - compiled pic.png 150. Shiro wake up.png 159. Lance slumps again as Shiro gets ready to charge.png|Don't mess with his kids. Just don't. 175. Pidge freeing Shiro 2.png 27. Hunk's speech.png 59. Excited to see his new GIRL friend.png 161. Team Voltron listens to Hunk's rant.png|The Team listening to Hunk's I Told You So spiel. Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk & Allura in the Space.jpg 11. Okay so we can't go in guns blazing.png|Parents in action! 26. Shiro takes Black's controls.png 53. Shiro is going to wreck you.png 32. Shiro orders Lions into mineshafts.png|You're killing me, Smalls! 138. We messed up.png Shiro and Sendak.png|Shiro attempts to interrogate Sendak. 24. Castle containment room.png 25. Team Voltron at Sendak's pod.png 41. Watching Sendak chill 4.png|Wanna watch Sendak and chill? 104. Cue the brooding hero.png|Cue the brooding hero! 106. Shiro hovering over frozen Sendak.png 108. Shiro heard something go bump in the night.png 138. Shiro's slight derp look.png 142. Poor Shiro never gets a break.png|The poor guy can never catch a break, can he? 145. Shiro can't catch a break 3.png 215. We're connected, you and me.png 216. No - I'm not like you.png 217a. Just look at your hand 2.png|Shiro stares in horror at his own arm. Don't worry Shiro, you're nothing like Hayden Christensen. No one could ever be that horrible. 219. You'll never beat Zarkon.png|Dolly Zoom is still a cliché even when no dollies nor camera are present. 222. Shiro screaming now.png 225a. Shiro's completely lost it 2.png|Lance! If you don't stop playing Shake It Off, I swear I'm going to go lose it! 227. Shiro punched the glass.png|F**k your boom box!!! 228. Shriro in shock.png|Oh. Um. Hey guys. Sorry 'bout the fourth wall. I'll just...go get some glue? You know, before Deadpool shows up and starts quiznaking with everything. 238. I was hearing his voice.png|Usually, hearing voices means something's wrong with you. Thank goodness they're in space. 239. Team staring at Shiro freaking out.png|"Dude, we were gone for like five minutes." 246. My father is taking us.png 1. Somewhere in Sendak's memories.png 6. Winner gets the Universe.png 7. Dream on Lance.png 13. I want the big Kaboom.png Team Voltron in Castle Ship.jpg 19. Get out of the way Hunk.png 36. Princess I'd rather you stay here.png 38. Fine by Space Dad.png|Sorry bro, gotta pick my battles. 39. Not by Space Uncle tho.png 49. Pssst hey.png 51. Hey look it's the A-Team.png 54. This shouldn't take too long.png 55. We'll have all the info we need in a few min.png|Shiro’s power glove plugs into the Matrix now. Sweet. 67. Team Voltron hiding from Galra compiled.png 73. Okay, download complete.png 78. What no way.png 83. Everyone say ahhh now.png 85. Hello down there.png 91. You will stick out like a Choferiak's nose.png Team Voltron and Galra Guard.png 92. It's dangerous to go alone, take this.png|It's dangerous to go alone! Take this. 96. How are you going to get Shiro on board.png 97. Shiro did not sign up for this.png|Shiro should just be glad there's no trash monsters in there with him. 118. In ur base.png|In ur base. 121. Sneaking past ur d00dz 2.png|Sneaking past ur d00dz. 123. Shiro's memory of being in a cell.png 124. Shiro are you alright.png|''"Shiro, are you all right?"'' 125. No he's not all right obviously.png|YES. OBVIOUSLY. Sheesh… 126. I just remembered how I got out.png 127. Do you remember it.png 130. Evading the sentries 3.png Shiro and Allura in Galra Battleship.png|Shiro amazed at how amazingly strong Allura is. 172. What to do, what to do.png 175. Not the face not the face.png 178. Why use the Vulcan LLnP hand.png|I don’t think anyone on Team Voltron needs nor wants the Galra to live long and prosper, Shiro. 181. Pidge I think there's a problem.png 190. Shiro is strangely hesitant to BS too.png 208. Shiro doesn't want to go back.png|''"Fugitive prisoner 117-9875 detected. Remain where you are. Security alerted."'' 215. Shiro looks shocked.png|Shiro in shock over how amazingly strong Allura is. 246. You fly a spaceship.png 247. How could you possibly not know how to hold this.png|The human is more familiar with alien weapons than an actual alien. 248. Space Gun Safety 101.png 249a. I'm tense 2.png 266. Shiro starts welding door shut.png 270. Distraught Shiro watches as pod leaves.png|You had one job, Allura. One job. And it wasn't HEY LET'S GIVE SHIRO ALL THE NIGHTMARES FOREVER AND EVER. 274. She's gone now.png 275. Where's Allura.png 276. Shiro what's wrong.png 279. It doesn't matter how dangerous it is.png 281. But now we don't have a choice.png 6. How is that possible.png 11. Team Voltron looks daunted by Zarkon's complex.png 14. Keith that's cold even for you.png 20. Shiro pauses at Hunk's stepping up to the plate.png 28. There's just no way in.png 29. There's gotta be something.png 30. Shiro next to Lance at his controls.png 35. I'm sorry I let her slip away.png|See kids, this is how ADULTS handle problems. They apologize…and then they move on. 36. It's just, I've already lost so much.png 37. We'll find a way to get her back.png 51. Eyes front - we've got a plan.png 90. Zarkon is now literally as well as figuritively haunting Shiro.png 121. Shiro at controls of unresponsive Black Lion.png 126. Shiro in pain along with his lion.png 129. Your connection is weak.png 135. She just kicked me out.png 136. Shiro shocked at being ejected.png 146. I'm going for the Black Lion.png 154c. I'll need to go thru the ship 4.png|Shiro doesn’t realize it yet, but that hand dooms him to a lifetime of ‘open this jar for me?' 154d. I'll need to go thru the ship 5.png|How in the world did he manage such a perfect circle? Most can't even with a pencil and compass! 195. Uneasy Shiro after door shuts on him.png 197. Oh snap it's the wicked witch.png|Lesser men would have just curled up in a PTSD ball and started crying. 198. YOU.png|However, Shiro is not a lesser man. When others would collapse, Shiro fights back harder than ever! 201. Shiro vs multiple Haggars 2.png 223. It's not very effective.png|Shiro uses Falcon Punch! 224. Shiro goes flying.png|It's not very effective. 230. Shiro dodging dark attack.png 233. Haggar trying to hit Shiro with energy blasts.png 234. Haggar uses smoke cloud.png 236. Now I will destroy you.png 237. Haggar-Shiro holding our Shiro aloft.png 238. Shiro being enveloped.png 239. Haggar-Shiro gloating.png 241. Where am I.png 286. Shiro dancing around Haggar.png 287. Shiro vs Haggar crowd in the cloud.png|Where's a bucket of water when you need one?! 290. Damn that's gotta hurt.png 296. Shiro tumbles after attacking Haggar.png 297b. We've got to get out of here 2.png 311. It means we have no control over where we're headed.png |-|Season 2= S2E01.4. - Shiro not doing so hot.png S2E01.85. Shiro looking worse for wear.png S2E01.89. Shiro climbing away from Black Lion (compiled).png S2E01.90. Shiro hears Keith on comms.png S2E01.91. Keith I'm here.png S2E01.94. Shiro down for the count.png S2E01.97. Takes more than a glowing alien wound.png S2E01.98. Careful Shiro your snark is showing.png S2E01.106. On second thought you better hurry.png S2E01.143. It's behind me isn't it.png S2E01.144. Of course it is, Shiro gets no breaks.png S2E01.150. Cornered Shiro.png S2E01.159. Shiro dives into cave to escape.png S2E01.161. Keith are you okay.png S2E01.169. We'll get thru this if we work together.png S2E01.184. Pidge's scrappy Paladins watch her work.png|Even now Shiro's giving her the side-eye. S2E01.190. And be stuck with little hope of rescue.png S2E01.201. Good, because these guys just started digging.png S2E01.205. Ouch ouch and ouch.png S2E01.209. Shiro is just about done.png S2E01.210. Paladin helmets really need chin straps yo.png S2E01.231. Shiro awesome tuck and roll.png S2E01.232. How the heck is Shiro even still conscious.png S2E01.233. Shiro waits for the final blow.png S2E01.234. Power glove works thru Paladin suit.png S2E01.235. Go down snarling.png S2E01.244a. Watch out for that tail 2.png S2E01.246. Poor Shiro has met his lifetime quota of Oh Snaps.png|''Shiro.exe has stopped working. Do you wish to search for a solution?'' S2E01.247. Do you wish to reboot Shiro exe.png S2E01.248. Don't mess with Black Lion's Paladin.png S2E01.281. Thanks for saving me.png S2E01.282a. My wound's great 2.png S2E01.285. I want you to lead Voltron.png|'Keith, if I don't make it out of here, I want you to lead Voltron.' S2E01.287. Stop talking like that.png S2E01.288. You're going to make it.png|Also, don't let Lance write my eulogy. If he tries, I want you to murder him. S2E01.292. Keith and Shiro happy to see Green Lion.png Shiro in recovering.png|Main question is: Who changed this massive hunk of man meat into those skin tight little clothes? S2E03.3. Is he okay.png S2E03.6. And mauled by giant lizards.png S2E03.22. What are you doing.png S2E03.24a. Who are you 2.png Shiro and Ulaz.png S2E03.28. Why are you helping me.png S2E03.37a. Well Shiro now you really have to run 2.png S2E03.38. Shiro running for the pod.png S2E03.38b. Shiro running for the pod 3.png S2E03.41. Galra drone puts Shiro in a waist lock.png S2E03.43. Shiro unconcious as pod launches.png|Was he unconscious the whole trip back? How did the pod aim for Earth then? Unless Ulaz set coordinates…? S2E03.58. Are you sure it wasn't just a dream.png S2E03.60. And he was Galra.png S2E03.62. Zarkon WAS the original Black Paladin wasn't he.png S2E03.72. Then that's where we're headed.png S2E03.79. Are you sure this is right.png S2E03.82. We should wait.png S2E03.92. Everyone suit up.png S2E03.140. Shiro and intruder at a stalemate.png S2E03.142. Shiro's expression says try me.png S2E03.147. Oh snap she's on a rampage.png S2E03.148. Furious Allura holding Ulaz against the wall.png S2E03.149. Stop it's him compiled.png Team Voltron with Ulaz.png S2E03.153. Are your Galra threats supposed to win my trust.png S2E03.156. When you released me.png S2E03.158. Hunk can you try not to act so scared.png S2E03.166. Shiro looking down at Keith and Lance's doubts.png S2E03.168. Oh come on that would be so evil.png S2E03.169. Ulaz FREED me - without him we wouldn't be here.png S2E03.185. Now if you'll free me, I need to send a message.png S2E03.186a. I wanna see how they make the space pocket 2.png S2E03.193. Ulaz explains the generator.png Shiro, Pidge, Ulaz, Keith and Hunk.png S2E03.220. If you lead him there our entire underground network.png S2E03.224. Why can't we hide here.png S2E03.238. I think he knows we're here.png S2E03.270. I've got an idea.png S2E03.276. The xanthorium clusters, we can use them.png S2E03.278. Full Team Voltron cut screen (compiled).png S2E03.282. We might not be strong enough to beat this thing.png S2E03.284. Shiro startled by hearing Ulaz' voice.png S2E03.298. I still have so many questions.png S2E03.299. You don't really think Ulaz gave us up.png S2E03.303. We cannot stay here any longer.png S2E03.305. Shiro's kinda scary when he puts his foot down.png S2E04.3. Okay, panel's off - now what.png S2E04.16. WHAT are you talking about.png S2E04.28. Shiro is suspicious while rest look uneasey.png S2E04.30. Remember your rogue projectile cluster training.png S2E04.32. Someone is dead when he turns around.png S2E04.36. Heh, like that.png S2E04.38. Challenge accepted.png S2E04.39. Squishy asteroid fight 1.png S2E04.41. Squishy asteroid fight 3 - Oh okay now it's on.png S2E04.46a. Pidge focused on sample while rest play in bg 2.png S2E04.51. Someone nails Shiro right in the middle of his pep speech.png S2E04.52. Everyone needs to come in for decontamination.png S2E04.53. Paladins in the shower.png|There’s always a shower scene. Always. S2E04.54. Rub a dub five paladins in the tub.png S2E04.55a. Why the quiznak are they swimming 2.png S2E04.56. Drying time.png|…DUDE. Shiro broke quarantine just to feel the breeze in his hair. S2E04.84a. Including this homemade virtual Turing machine compiled.png S2E04.89. It's a distress signal.png S2E04.131. We were forced to flee into the forest.png S2E04.139. You really are the most incredible engineers.png S2E04.141. Nature's designs are superior to any that we could devise.png S2E04.145. Well then we'll just have to rescue him.png Team Voltron with Ryner.jpg Team Voltron in Olkarion.png|Team Voltron in a rare instance of not standing in perfect formation relative to their lions' position on Voltron. Pidge and Shiro on Olkarion.png Ryner with Team Voltron.png S2E04.194. That's quite a drop.png S2E04.200. They must have forced him to reveal his designs.png S2E04.208. After the drop we'll use a sensor.png S2E04.211. Shiro's HUD display shows route.png|Geeze, even in your HUD you can’t escape being color-coded. S2E04.213. This scene is very familiar.png|Tactical question: Better to use Garrison (Earth) hand signals, or learn Altean ones? S2E04.215. Team Voltron about to come knocking.png S2E04.217. Team Voltron not impressed by it tho.png S2E04.223. Are you the jesters I requested.png S2E04.226. Quick take cover behind Lance.png S2E04.229. You turned your back on your own people.png Shiro, Lance, Keith, Hunk and Lubos.png|Shiro is seriously questioning his choice of successor. S2E04.250. Green's shield makes a good platform.png Team Voltron and Lubos.png S2E04.259. Shiro giving inspirational speech to the Olkari.png|With Shiro gone, who’s gonna give the Inspirational Speeches™ to the alien masses? S2E04.328. Now, and forever (can count on the Olkari's help).png S2E04.340. We all have one of those friends.png|We all have that one friend… S2E05.6. Shiro calm under fire.png S2E05.11. Shiro piloting defense drone 2.png|Mmm, beef. S2E05.38. You must rest, you've been exerting too much energy.png S2E05.39. I'll go check on the main turbine.png S2E05.55. Allura is looking way too amused at this.png S2E05.57. Team Voltron is squicked lol.png S2E05.67. Yeah now that that's over.png S2E05.69. The perfect time to focus on our next step.png S2E05.70. Pidge, where are those coordinates.png S2E05.86. LOL at the team expressions compiled.png S2E05.88. Tomorrow we'll be sharper and refocused.png S2E05.143. Shiro looks over station seat.png S2E05.147. I know how you feel.png S2E05.148. Shiro and Allura startled.png S2E05.169. When you accidentally say something stupid on group chat.png S2E05.200. Shiro does not want to hear about your bodily functions Coran.png|Shiro does not want to hear about your bodily functions, Coran. S2E05.216. It doesn't matter Princess - yeah Shiro it kinda DOES.png S2E05.252. Shiro's sketchy struggle.png S2E05.274. Shiro holding cookie stones in place.png S2E05.287. Shiro's like welp this is what my life's come to.png S2E05.294. What's happening.png S2E05.317. Get yer crispy fried Paladins here.png S2E06.15. It's you because whut.png S2E06.26. LOL Pidge gave the Team the BSOD.png S2E06.30. Pidge glares at the camera.png S2E06.32. Then that's where we're headed.png S2E06.35. Yeah why - because you're acting shifty Keith.png S2E06.38. Keith just activated Worried Space Dad mode.png S2E06.93. Baujal and Shiro looking towards Ark.png S2E06.96. Shiro notes and disregards the burn.png S2E06.94. Wait wait - I count only four of you.png S2E06.126. Green and Black look at each other.png S2E06.129. Yikes that was close.png S2E06.139. Hunk finishes welding Ark back together.png S2E06.151. Shiro yelling for Lance.png S2E06.257. Claws go TING.png S2E06.261. Which means we finally know how Zarkon is tracking us.png S2E07.16. Laughing at memories of being conned lol.png S2E07.32. While they're doing that.png S2E07.38. You and I have some work to do.png S2E07.44. Shiro alarmed as Black begins to move.png|Poor Shiro gets no breaks as yet another alien ship takes off without his consent. S2E07.47. I said stop.png S2E07.75. Black purrs into Shiro's mind.png S2E07.197a. Shiro in astral plane 2.png S2E07.199. You are a fool to face me here.png S2E07.202. He's coming for me.png S2E07.205. Watch out behind you.png S2E07.210. Aw snap I missed and this is gonna hurt.png S2E07.211. Shiro going Team Rocket on us.png S2E07.212. Man what did Shiro do in a past life to deserve this.png S2E07.229. Shiro charges at Zarkon yet again.png S2E07.231. LOL Shiro yaoi hands.png S2E07.233a. Zarkon has no chill as he crushes Shiro's hand.png|ow. ow. ow. ow. S2E07.234. Keep your boot to yourself Zarkon.png S2E07.237. Zarkon takes exception to being called out.png S2E07.240. No one commands the Black Lion.png S2E07.245. Srs Shiro needs a neck guard or something.png S2E07.246. Zarkon holds Shiro up by the throat.png S2E07.247a. Shiro getting choked yet again 2.png S2E07.250. Whoa what's happening to Shiro here.png S2E07.255. Shiro looks absurdly happy at Black's resue.png S2E07.325. Yeah his name is Kaltenecker.png S2E07.326. I leave you guys for one day and this happens.png S2E08.27. Open a hailing frequency this ain't star trek bro.png S2E08.34. I'm thinking things might get a little hot, so.png S2E08.37. Lance stares down the boss like a boss.png S2E08.44. You kind of blew up at everybody back there.png|…what’s Shiro holding onto there? Do the lions have ‘oh sh--’ bars like cars? S2E08.51. Shiro is a back seat driver yup.png S2E08.55a. Great job - that was close 2.png S2E08.73. My name is Shiro and this is Keith.png S2E08.85. Good going Keith you broke Shiro (again).png S2E08.93. Keith this is crazy.png S2E08.139. He'll never quit.png S2E08.174. Is that a hologram.png|They say everyone has like 5 or 6 dopplegangers out there, but this is getting ridiculous. Shiro and Kolivan.png S2E08.199. You're messing with his mind.png S2E08.200. Knowledge or Death, Shiro.png S2E08.224. It has a link with Keith.png S2E08.230. And here comes the worried Team Dad.png S2E08.231. Keith, are you okay.png S2E08.233. What are you talking about.png S2E08.238. Shiro holding Keith up.png S2E08.239. Shiro activating his Galra arm.png S2E08.242a. Antok vs Shiro 2.png S2E08.244. Aww but Antok and Shiro wanted to play.png S2E08.248. Shiro goes huh look at that.png S2E08.263. Yes, but we have little time.png S2E09.9. And the savagry that's poisoned our universe.png S2E09.10a. We did it together 2.png S2E09.12. Perhaps then you'll learn that not all Galra are bad.png Kolivan, Antok, Shiro and Allura.jpg S2E09.40. If any one of us fails, the entire plan fails.png S2E09.41. Bro hug ftw.png S2E09.50. Shiro and Lance watch Pidge pet the mice.png S2E10.9. Since WHEN and Shiro cringes.png S2E10.23. Inside ur base part 2.png S2E10.24. Beginning phase 2 of the plan.png Voltron S2 E10.jpg S2E10.41. Welcome to Beta Traz.png S2E10.47. I've compiled the data from Blue's sonic scan.png S2E10.50. That's wierd - I'm showing two cells.png S2E10.61. What my legs are tired.png S2E10.63. Lighten up Shiro.png S2E10.75. I'm in - guide us thru.png S2E10.78. Good interesting he asks.png S2E10.79. Oh so bad interesting.png S2E10.82a. We're on our way down 2.png S2E10.99. Opening the entrances.png S2E10.109. Oh - facial recognition.png S2E10.117. Time to synchronize watches lol.png S2E10.122. Poor Shiro shouldn't be surprised by Slav's torture question.png S2E10.126a. And your chances are even worse 2.png S2E10.140a. Pidge, we've got Slav 2.png S2E10.141. Pidge goes what as boys sweatdrop.png S2E10.147. Ok, give us the route out of here.png S2E10.187. Poor Shiro is about to hit something compiled.png S2E10.188. Don't touch the blanket.png S2E10.189. No, it's THAT.png S2E10.192. I can't remember, there are infinite possibilities.png S2E10.194b. I can already feel myself not being able to breath 3.png S2E10.209. You're so strong.png S2E10.215a. Shiro goes wthomgbbq 2.png S2E10.218a. Shiro gets mad twitchy when pushed lol 2.png S2E10.220. Now you're getting it.png S2E10.226. I'll know - Let's just give it a try.png Shiro and Slav.png|Shiro doing his best not to strangle Slav with his own tail. S2E10.226a. I'll know - Let's just give it a try 2.png S2E10.229. You wouldn't like him when he's angry.png S2E10.232. When the cool dad loses it for a hot sec.png S2E10.274. We are walking over those cracks.png S2E10.283a. Shiro slices and dices two bots 2.png S2E10.291. Team Voltron surprised at what's behind door no 1.png S2E10.294. Comence screaming in 3 2 1.png S2E10.296. Get to the Lion.png S2E10.334a. Prepare for incoming paladins 2.png S2E10.340. Shiro freaking at getting sucked out.png S2E10.353. NICE SHOT BRO.png S2E10.362. Slav quit poking Lance's lion.png S2E10.365. Matt's a lot like you.png S2E11.104. Alright, what are we doing now.png Shiro, Pidge and Lance with Slav.png S2E11.107. Explosion in 3, 2, 1.png|Wonder how far down the blush goes? S2E11.108. Commence wig out now.png S2E11.109a. When the cool dad loses it for a hot sec 2.png|When the cool dad loses it for a hot sec. Slav with Shiro, Pidge and Lance..png S2E11.115. Say what now all together.png S2E11.123. Well maybe we could form the legs and kick it.png S2E11.126. Hunk you distract it.png S2E11.159. Bridge detail again - note Pidge going into her pillar elevator.png S2E11.271. Allura still giving poor Keith grief.png S2E11.281. Hunk calls Allura out on her Kaltenecker leavings.png S2E11.293. Coran takes exception to the blow it up comment lol.png S2E11.299. Yes, he's cray cray.png S2E11.314a. Aww no not the lens flare please 2.png S2E11.315. What's everyone thinking about.png S2E11.334. The universe won't need Voltron anymore.png S2E11.345. Paladins together - we can't fail.png S2E12.45. When Space Uncle goes full tard.png S2E12.47. The expressions are just priceless mkay.png S2E12.48. What about Thace.png S2E12.69. Shiro retreating back to himself.png S2E12.71. Shiro's got you sucka.png S2E12.133. I've got Zarkon on the hook.png S2E12.139. I'll clear a path.png S2E12.187. Good timing.png S2E12.298. Come on, Keith.png|The Worried Space Dad™ look that makes the kids squirm. S2E12.303. Things are getting hairy for our fearless team.png S2E12.359. Coran, how's Allura.png.png S2E13.56a. Team Voltron is being drained 2.png S2E13.73. Shiro unconcious after Komar attack.png S2E13.94. And now for Shiro's WTFOMGOS face.png S2E13.96. Space Dad's I've Had Enough Of This Crap face.png S2E13.118. Shiro screaming in shock.png|Shiro’s reaction to seeing the Castle go down. S2E13.217. Shiro struggling inside Voltron.png S2E13.235. Wakey wakey Shiro.png S2E13.272. Space dad and boss cat to the rescue.png S2E13.274. Shiro harnessing Black's whatever ability.png S2E13.285. I've got Zarkon's bayard.png S2E13.286. You mean you've got YOUR bayard.png S2E13.321. Paladins glad to have Coran back.png S2E13.323. WHY DOES LANCE ALWAYS LOOK AT US.png S2E13.332a. Let's finish this - Shiro 2.png S2E13.345a. Something zappy this way comes 2.png S2E13.347. Shiro is in a sketchy situation.png S2E13.348. Shiro uses his bayard for the first time.png|Hah, so it WAS Shiro in the intro! S2E13.351b. Sketcy Shiro again 3.png S2E13.352. All sketch together now.png Team Voltron's Final Battle in Season 2.png Team Voltron without Shiro.png|...Did anyone check to make sure Black’s ejector seat didn’t go off by accident or something? |-|Season 3= S3E05.4. Why is he looking so shocked at his arm.png S3E05.8. Is he hallucinating - or isn't he.png S3E05.13a. Could someone turn down the brights please 3.png S3E05.14. Shiro it's time for your dose of nightmare fuel.png S3E05.16. WHAT THE EFF are you doing to us VLD crew seriously.png S3E05.22. Flashback's over.png S3E05.23. It is over yet.png S3E05.25. Huh why does only the hand light up.png S3E05.29. Well that's three down and infinity to go.png S3E05.31. Shiro shoots he scores.png S3E05.35. Shiro at controls of Galran escape pod.png S3E05.45. Quit hanging around Shiro.png S3E05.46a. Welcome back hanging beauty 2.png S3E05.49. Man forget Lotor's pantene I want Shiro's shampoo.png S3E05.50. Dude if you're hanging from it pulling won't work.png S3E05.62a. Just jump, jump for it 2.png S3E05.64. If looks could kill he'd be swimming by now.png S3E05.66. Can Shiro get a break that doesn't break something plzkthxbye.png S3E05.67a. Rest up Shiro more stuff is coming 2.png S3E05.68. It's finally quiet.png S3E05.69. No rest for the weary sorry man.png S3E05.71. Looking pretty scruffy boy.png S3E05.84. How is he not frozen he's like 5 percent bodyfat.png S3E05.85. Where the heck did he get a bandage.png S3E05.87. Wait a minute he's isn't gonna do THAT.png S3E05.90. Shiro stop torturing yourself it's killing us.png S3E05.97. Don't drink the - okay nevermind he needs it.png S3E05.98a. Shiro taking a breather 2.png S3E05.102. What is it with the wildlife hating Shiro.png S3E05.103b. Run boy run 3.png S3E05.108. Where's a space marine when you need one.png S3E05.117. Can I just die now thanks.png S3E05.127. Where am I and are you going to taste test me.png S3E05.129a. Even worse, he's a traitor 2.png S3E05.133. I'm on your side.png S3E05.141. I'm not buying it.png S3E05.143. Look around you.png S3E05.171. Okay now to get out.png S3E05.210a. This is Shiro's raeg face 2.png S3E05.212a. Talk to the hand 2.png S3E05.214. If looks could kill.png S3E05.221. Uh oh the Unimpressed Space Dad glare is back.png S3E05.227. According to our communications Voltron is there.png S3E05.233. Shiro quit snarking the hand that feeds ya.png S3E05.246. I feel like this is a tribute to something but what.png S3E05.260. What the heck how did he get that far out.png S3E05.264. That helmet must smell pretty funky by now.png S3E05.268. Just hop in, no one will notice right.png S3E05.271a. It's now or never 2.png S3E05.276. Shiro trying to follow Voltron.png S3E05.278. In space no one can hear Shiro screaming.png S3E05.288. I am four days out from Thayserix.png S3E05.289. How many nightmares is he gonna have after this trip huh.png S3E06.39. Well you'd just unlocked teleport.png S3E06.40a. By transporting me into the hands of the Galra 2.png S3E06.45. Keith says okay but its really not.png S3E06.49a. How many times are you gonna have to save me 2.png S3E06.54. Change of clothes usually means trouble.png Tumblr ou86qsta2B1vye7uno2 1280.jpg S3E06.57a. Why does no one question what SHIRO calls weird I mean come on 2.png Tumblr inline ou72w9W5NW1r3hgb6 540.png S3E06.126. That's not Lotor's ship.png S3E06.129. What's the sound of red and black crashing.png S3E06.134. Team Volron goes whut.png S3E06.136. You tke the Black Lion.png S3E06.141a. What's wrong everyone wants to know 2.png S3E06.202. What in the name of King Groggery the Infirm.png S3E06.218. You need to get back to your lions - you need Voltron.png S3E06.222. Keith you're going lone wolf again aintcha.png S3E06.316. We have to stop that cargo ship.png S3E06.325. Shiro and Coran brace from impact.png S3E06.392. Heh this scene seems familiar.png S3E06.394a. What the heck where did his scar go 2.png S3E06.398 That prevented Lotor from getting away with the teludav.png S3E06.399a. You're going to get there 2.png S3E07.17. I know it's painful to talk about.png |-|Season 4= S4E01.72. Welp Shiro looks busy at least.png S4E01.74. I will, but I have a but.png S4E01.77. And you're ignoring me aren't you.png S4E01.81. He hasn't been seen in months.png S4E01.83. Okay wow not-space-dad needs to take a chill pill.png S4E01.98. About that quintessence.png S4E01.103. Besides we both know the Black lion has chosen you.png S4E01.105. Keith, we all have a part to play.png S4E01.108a. I support your decision to continue with your Marmora training 2.png S4E01.121. I'll send Voltron to intercept.png S4E01.126. Go, but when you're done.png S4E01.196. Coran ramps up the crowd whilo Shiro lurks.png S4E01.198. The moment he realized he had Vol but no Tron.png S4E01.235. Shiro looking up at Black and wonders why.png S4E01.246. Our medical supply ships.png S4E01.263a. Coran and Shiro horrified as the battle begins to go south 2.png S4E01.264. What are you doing - whatever I can.png S4E01.266. Does anyone wonder if he was just too scared to return to Black.png S4E01.268. You trusted me once - trust me again.png S4E01.269. Black's like okay dude all you had to do was ASK.png S4E01.285. Everybody glare at Keith now.png S4E01.291. IF there's a bright side to any of this.png S4E01.298. If this is what you feel is right.png S4E01.301a. And I can't tell you how much 2.png S4E01.302. Dudebromance hug.png S4E01.304. Operation Glomp the Galra is a go.png |-|Comics= Coming soon |-|Toys and Merchandising= Voltron_basic_Shiro_pu1.jpg Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender